


Мнение кошки класса А

by Kagami



Series: Когда мир изменился... [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Magical Realism, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami
Summary: Как Сун Циин пришел в Тиранию
Series: Когда мир изменился... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Мнение кошки класса А

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisky_soda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/gifts).



> Фантазия на тему, что и как могло бы происходить в Китае после глобальной болезни, полностью изменившей мир
> 
> Мир позаимствован у Минны Сандберг, персонажи у Худе Ланя

Сун Циин уже почти сорок минут сидел на стуле перед дверью, за которой проходило совещание основного состава Тирании.   
Его привел сюда дед - чистильщик в отставке, который был уверен, что у внука талант к охоте на демонов, и этот талант нельзя зарыть в землю вместе с бататом - а сам пошел по делам, велев никуда не уходить.  
И Циин не уходил, хотя стул был ужасно неудобный, и спина уже начала давать о себе знать. Поводя то и дело плечами и наклонял голову то влево, то вправо, он пытаясь размяться. Помогало плохо, а вернее, совсем не помогало.   
Ждать, как и догонять, порою бывает тяжелее всего. Циин вздохнул и смахнул пылинку с соседней сидушки.   
На больших настенных часах было семнадцать пятьдесят одна, на три минуты больше, чем в прошлый раз, когда Циин смотрел на циферблат. Время тянулась невероятно медленно.   
Это раздражало, но что он мог поделать?  
Проведя ладонями по коротким волосам, Циин встал, потоптался на месте, попрыгал, вздохнул и услышал вопросительное:  
\- Мяу?  
Кошка, видимо, просто проходила мимо, но заинтересовалась и села статуэткой, внимательно и оценивающе глядя на незнакомца.   
Черная, с белой манишкой и лапками, на шее красный защитный ошейник. Под ее взглядом, Циин смешался, сел обратно, выпрямив спину и сложив ладони на коленях, словно нашкодивший школьник.   
Кошка одобрительно мурлыкнула (или Циину это только показалось?), устроилась поудобнее, подняла переднюю лапку и принялась ее тщательно вылизывать, то выпуская, то пряча коготки.   
Циину почему-то было не по себе, словно шел решающий экзамен, на котором проверяли его профпригодность. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и с тоской опять глянул на часы.  
Стрелки показывали без пяти шесть.   
А казалось - прошла вечность.   
Кошка неспешно встала, потянулась, растопырив лапы, дернула хвостом и подошла к двери, которая начала открываться.   
\- Хорошо, я подготовлю бумаги, - на пороге, все еще держась за массивную металлическую ручку, стоял Чжан Синьцзе - лекарь Тирании. В поселке у подножия горы Лаошань его знали все. Несмотря на молодость, он был сильным магом и умелым врачом.   
Циин, которому дед не раз и не два рассказывал о выдающихся способностях команды Тирании, сглотнул и вытер о брюки вмиг вспотевшие ладони.   
А кошке было плевать на авторитеты, она подошла к Чжан Синьцзе, выгнула спинку и, урча, потерлась о его ногу.   
\- Да, Юн, пора ужинать. Уже идем, - сказал тот и заметил Циина, который тут же подскочил, вытянувшись в струнку, и выпалил:  
\- Добрый вечер! Сун Циин, прибыл для…- и запнулся, смешавшись под внимательным взглядом.   
\- Добрый, - Синьцзе кивнул и легко улыбнулся. - Сун… ты ведь внук Сун Бао?  
\- Да, - Циин так и стоял, словно жердь проглотил, руки по швам.   
\- Мы ждали тебя, - поправив очки, Синьцзе закрыл дверь в кабинет. - Но капитан Хань сейчас занят. Пойдем, поужинаешь с нами, потом поговорим о деле.   
Кошка тут же навострила уши и, строго мяукнув, поспешила по коридору, явно показывая дорогу в столовую.  
\- Давно ждешь? - спросил Синьцзе, следуя за ней.  
\- Не так чтобы очень, - только теперь, расслабившись, Циин подхватил свой рюкзак и поспешил за ними.   
Ужин - это было хорошо. Днем он так и не поел толком, волнуясь перед встречей, и теперь желудок жалобно заурчал, напоминаяа о себе и заставляя хозяина покраснеть. Синьцзе тактично не обратил на это внимание, а вот кошка оглянулась и что-то наставительно мяукнула.  
Циину показалось, что его отчитали.   
В столовой было немноголюдно, так что едой они обзавелись быстро и нашли свободный небольшой столик у окна, выходящего на гору Лаошань. Кошка устроилась рядышком, на широком подоконнике, и тут же уткнулась в свою миску, которую перед ней поставил Синьцзе.   
\- Приятного аппетита, - пожелал всем Циин.  
Он ел торопливо, порою глотая не жуя, и остановился лишь тогда, когда ему на колени с подоконника перебралась кошка, поднялась на задние лапки, поставив передние на стол, сунулась носом ему в уже почти пустую пиалку и печально мяукнула.  
Синьцзе усмехнулся, выбрал из своей порции мяса самый красивый кусочек и положил в кошачью миску.  
Кошку с колен Циина как ветром сдуло.  
\- Ты не знал. Думаю, тебя простят, - заметил Синьцзе и продолжил есть, аккуратно и неспешно работая палочками.   
Кошка и Синьцзе законили есть почти одновременно. Один промокнул губы салфеткой, вторая довольно облизала мордочку и лапки. Можно было приниматься за дела.   
***  
С капитаном Хань Вэньцином Циин так и не увиделся этим вечером, слишком тот был занят. Но Синьцзе, отпуская новичка домой, сказал приходить завтра к восьми утра, чтобы успеть на тренировку.  
И не опаздывать.   
\- Это значит, что меня приняли? - решился уточнить Циин.  
\- Это значит, что Юн тебя одобрила, - Синьцзе вышел вместе с ним из штаба и проводил к воротам храма Тайцин.   
Кошка с удобствами ехала у него на плечах и время от времени громко урчала, подтверждая его слова.   
Спускаясь по тропинке, ведущей к селению, Циин услышал громкое и наставительное “мяу!” и подумал, что опытная кошка класса А вполне могла рассмотреть в нем то, о чем он и сам не догадывался. И еще о том, что теперь перед ним раскрываются весьма интересные перспективы.


End file.
